zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Viking Love
" | image = 317 Viking Love - Title Card.png|English Title Card 317TitleCardFR.png|French Title Card | season = 3 | number = 17 | numberseries= 173 | writer = Boris Guilloteau | storyboard = Cédric Frémeaux | previous = "The Parsley" | next = "Hide and Squeek" | airdate = May 15, 2019 (K2,Italy) August 5, 2019 (Kividoo, Germany) September 3, 2019 (Gulli, France)https://www.linternaute.com/television/serie-zig-sharko-p3121013/amour-viking-e4670357/ September 10, 2019 (Super RTL, Germany)https://www.fernsehserien.de/zig-und-sharko-meerjungfrauen-frisst-man-nicht/episodenguide September 21, 2019 (Cartoon Network, Maroc) February 14, 2020 (Youtube)}} " " (French: "Amour Viking") is the seventeenth episode from season three of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and seventy-third episode overall. It was written by Boris Guilloteau and storyboarded by Cédric Frémeaux. It first premiered worldwide on May 15, 2019 on the K2 channel in Italy. In France, it premiered on September 3, 2019 on the Gulli channel. In this episode, a Viking named Olga tries to invade the ship but ends up falling madly in love with Zig instead. She protects him from Sharko, but she also keeps him away from Marina as she believes the mermaid is trying to steal her new hyena boyfriend from her. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina Main Characters *Olga Minor Characters *Walrus *Dark Blue Octopus *Red Hatted Orca *Scuba Diver *Child Red Fish *Child Blue Fish *Gorilla *Pink Fish (hands only) *Bernie *Aldo *Green Fish "Olga-the-terrible, a Viking chieftain has fallen head over heels in love with Zig. He is quite happy to have her shield him against Sharko, but not so happy with the fact that she keeps him away from Marina who Olga sees as a rival…" *The background music that is playing when Sharko is dancing on top of Zig is a track frequently used in seasons five, six and seven of another Xilam show, Oggy and the Cockroaches. *Sharko turns Zig into a balloon animal the same way he did in "Stuffed Animals". *As Zig pops out of Marina's sandcastle, his right thumb becomes brown instead of grey for one frame. *In the shot where the trio is in the sandbox looking at the drakkar before Olga reveals herself, Marina's bra and fish half are colored a lighter shade of green than usual. *When Sharko grabs Zig and throws him at Olga, Marina's highlight on her hair is the same color as the rest of her hair. *During Zig and Olga's first kiss, the lines on the latter's hair are a darker color than usual. *When Olga slams the tree with her hammer, her bra strap is dark blue as opposed to light blue. *As Marina raises her arms to point to her helmet, part of her body becomes layered above the table for one frame. *When Zig shivers after Olga almost pummels him when he runs to Marina, his left index finger is brown instead of grey for a few frames. *When Olga is hugging Zig for the second time, as she starts making an angry facial expression towards Marina, her face detaches itself for two frames. *When they drew Sharko's mouth, they painted his mouth angry and smiling. *Marina's Starfish is finally missing. 317 Viking Love (01).png 317 Viking Love (02).png 317 Viking Love (03).png 317 Viking Love (04).png 317 Viking Love (05).png 317 Viking Love (06).png 317 Viking Love (07).png 317 Viking Love (08).png 317 Viking Love (09).png 317 Viking Love (10).png 317 Viking Love (11).png 317 Viking Love (12).png 317 Viking Love (13).png 317 Viking Love (14).png 317 Viking Love (15).png 317 Viking Love (16).png 317 Viking Love (17).png 317 Viking Love (18).png 317 Viking Love (19).png 317 Viking Love (20).png 317 Viking Love (21).png 317 Viking Love (22).png 317 Viking Love (23).png 317 Viking Love (24).png 317 Viking Love (25).png 317 Viking Love (26).png 317 Viking Love (27).png 317 Viking Love (28).png 317 Viking Love (29).png 317 Viking Love (30).png 317 Viking Love (31).png 317 Viking Love (32).png 317 Viking Love (33).png 317 Viking Love (34).png 317 Viking Love (35).png 317 Viking Love (36).png 317 Viking Love (37).png 317 Viking Love (38).png 317 Viking Love (39).png 317 Viking Love (40).png 317 Viking Love (41).png 317 Viking Love (42).png 317 Viking Love (43).png 317 Viking Love (44).png 317 Viking Love (45).png 317 Viking Love (46).png 317 Viking Love (47).png 317 Viking Love (48).png 317 Viking Love (49).png 317 Viking Love (50).png 317 Viking Love (51).png 317 Viking Love (52).png 317 Viking Love (53).png 317 Viking Love (54).png 317 Viking Love (55).png 317 Viking Love (56).png 317 Viking Love (57).png 317 Viking Love (58).png 317 Viking Love (59).png 317 Viking Love (60).png 317 Viking Love (61).png 317 Viking Love (62).png 317 Viking Love (63).png 317 Viking Love (64).png 317 Viking Love (65).png 317 Viking Love (66).png 317 Viking Love (67).png 317 Viking Love (68).png 317 Viking Love (69).png 317 Viking Love (70).png 317 Viking Love (71).png 317 Viking Love (72).png 317 Viking Love (73).png 317 Viking Love (74).png 317 Viking Love (75).png 317 Viking Love (76).png 317 Viking Love (77).png 317 Viking Love (78).png 317 Viking Love (79).png 317 Viking Love (80).png 317 Viking Love (81).png 317 Viking Love (82).png 317 Viking Love (83).png 317 Viking Love (84).png 317 Viking Love (85).png 317 Viking Love (86).png 317 Viking Love (87).png 317 Viking Love (88).png 317 Viking Love (89).png 317 Viking Love (90).png 317 Viking Love (91).png 317 Viking Love (92).png 317 Viking Love (93).png 317 Viking Love (94).png 317 Viking Love (95).png 317 Viking Love (96).png 317 Viking Love (97).png 317 Viking Love (98).png 317 Viking Love (99).png 317 Viking Love (100).png 317 Viking Love (101).png 317 Viking Love (102).png 317 Viking Love (103).png 317 Viking Love (104).png 317 Viking Love (105).png 317 Viking Love (106).png 317 Viking Love (107).png 317 Viking Love (108).png 317 Viking Love (109).png 317 Viking Love (110).png 317 Viking Love (111).png 317 Viking Love (112).png 317 Viking Love (113).png 317 Viking Love (114).png 317 Viking Love (115).png 317 Viking Love (116).png 317 Viking Love (117).png 317 Viking Love (118).png 317 Viking Love (119).png 317 Viking Love (120).png 317 Viking Love (121).png 317 Viking Love (122).png 317 Viking Love (123).png 317 Viking Love (124).png 317 Viking Love (125).png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes